


Contemplative

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

"It's happening again," Sirius said. "I felt it coming." The darkness has returned and they are beginning to reform the Order.

Sirius shudders and shifts into Padfoot, circles the tattered rug and settles at Remus's feet. Remus watches the light against the wall change from gold to pink to nothing at all. He would like very much to go far away. Somewhere sunny. He's not been properly warm in ages. He'd wear thin cotton to hide his scars from dark haired boys.

Sirius becomes himself, leans against the chair, not Remus. Remus is bound to them all. He will stay.


End file.
